


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 3)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Creepy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Investigations, Mystery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You're upstairs in the old room and just heard an eerie sound coming from underneath the bed! Will you make it out alive?!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 3)

CHAPTER 12 // PART 3: Fiery Remains

You're about to scream again when you recognise the rest of the body coming out from underneath the bed as none other than Richard Foster! The next several moments are a blur as you run over to him, kneel down, lift him up, all the while simultaneously calling out to Bobby.

"I found him!" You utter over and over and over again and then rest your flashlight aside, feeling Bobby's presence next to you as Richard attempts to stand up.

"I've got it, I've got it!" Richard tells you, his voice weak and raspy from the indefinite smoke inhalation.

Giving him some room but not entirely letting go of his arm, you and Bobby watch as Richard takes a minute to compose himself, before resting down on the bed. Quickly, you retrieve the bits of glass left on the bed, ensuring his safety.

"What are you doing up here?" Bobby asks, his body shaking.

After a moment of coughing and chest heaving, Richard stares out into the abyss, not really looking at you nor at Bobby.

"Flora called out to me." He finally responds. You and Bobby share a confused look.

"Now?" You push, wanting to know everything.

He shakes his head before letting out a massive cough.

"In the fire, she called," he wheezes briefly before continuing. "She called out to me from upstairs and I followed her voice. I found her here, screaming. Oh, god, what was she screaming?" His face was ashy and you walked over to him, carefully wiping his cheeks with the hem of your shirt.

"I tried to get her to move from the bed, but she wouldn't budge. She kept repeating something, over and over until..."

Richard trails off and you look over to Bobby who is wearing an unreadable expression.

"I couldn't see anything. I was.. I was blind! I was looking at her scared face and then I just wasn't. I can't recall anything that happened after that. I think I'm just now coming to." He stops momentarily when a look crosses his face, his eyes widening.

"Where is she, where's Flora? Is she okay?!" He asks frantically, his body shaking.

"She's fine, she's at a nearby hotel." Bobby tries to reassure the older man, who begins to weep. Bobby is quick to join Mr. Foster on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around the man's frail frame in hopes of soothing him.

You offer a half grin but continue to wrestle with the idea that someone isn't being completely truthful.

"So, you're just now waking up?" You ask Mr. Foster, hoping you don't come off as doubtful.

He nods slowly.

"I don't really remember anything except for being unable to see.." he trails off again into silence.

The silence doesn't last long because one moment you're thinking about Richard and how everything unfolded the night of the fire, and then the next moment loud voices from down below are yelling at you to reveal yourselves and raise your hands.

You share a frightened expression with the men before you do as your told, your stomach in knots, your heart beating furiously in your shaking chest.

The three of you near the edge of the room and peer down to see a handful of officers, pistols trained on you.

Fear gripping you, you gulp. _They need to know Richard has been found!_

"We found Mr. Foster!" You tell the officers, who are ordering each of you to climb down the ladder one by one.

In doing so, the officers handcuff you and are about to handcuff Mr. Foster when one of the officers intervene.

"The girl's right, this is the owner."

"We still need to take him in and question him."

"I'll call the wife. We'll have her come in."

At the sound of the officers escorting you out of the building, you can't help but look back at the bed and breakfast from outside.

Smammy the cat sits perched on top of the porch swing next to the front door and watches as you enter the back of the police car.

~~~

Flora Foster arrived at the precinct no more than ten minutes after the officers had called her about Richard's appearance.

Storming into the building, she clutched at her purse, her hair a mess but wide awake. She wanted, no, _needed_, to see her husband.

"Mrs. Foster, my name is detective Hend-"

"Where's my husband?" Flora interrupts the detective who came out of nowhere.

"Right this way, ma'am, please."

She is directed down a hallway much larger than what she's used to and finds herself at a closed door with the words _INTERROGATION ROOM_ written on the surface.

"Why isn't he in a hospital? Why is he in an interrogation room?" Flora asks concerned, her emotions leaking out from every pore.

The detective tries to calm down the fiery woman but his attempts go ineffective.

Mrs. Foster grabs at the door knob and pushes herself in, stopping as soon as she sees her disheveled husband and an officer sitting down.

"Richard, are you okay?!" She yells at her husband but is held back by the detective who is ordering her to follow him.

"I'm okay-" is all she hears from him as the door is closed- _and then locked-_ and the detective takes her to a separate room, sitting her down.

"We will have someone come in for you in a minute. Do you need something to drink?" He asks her but she remains silent.

~~~

The room in which you are being held is bleak and free from any and all self expression and creativity. Its walls are a lifeless grey colour, the carpet a darker shade of grey, and the only furniture in the room being the table, three chairs, a desk by the door and a lonesome trash bin in the corner opposite of where you're sitting.

You're sat thinking about your fate when the door opens and a tall man with sleepy eyes walks in. He looks like he's just gotten out of bed.

Sitting down you notice he has a likeable face. _Good cop._

"I would have loved to have continued sleeping but it's not every day someone breaks in to a building they've set on fire the night before."

_Nevermind. _

Scrunching up your face in disgust and pure shock, you feel rage beginning to build.

"I didn't set it on fire, I was sleeping when it happened!" You tell the officer who looks at you like he's heard that line a million times.

"I've heard that line a million times," he tells you, sighing, and looks down at the table momentarily before looking up at you.

"But I'll allow you to explain yourself. What made you think it was a good idea to go back to the scene of the crime?" He asks you, his eyes a piercing grey, just like the colour on the walls.

"I came to investigate. Maybe it wasn't smart, okay, I get that now, but I wanted to figure out what happened and to see if Richard was still there, and he was! He's alive!"

The officer looks at you sternly.

"You can't just leave it up to the cops to do that?" He turns his head at an angle, calculating your reactions.

You look away, shyly.

"I wanted to help." You decide on saying.

The officer doesn't respond but plops something down on the table. You realise it had been in his hand this entire time and you didn't notice it until now.

_Your hairnet._

"So, I was hoping that you would come clean about your story but it doesn't seem you'll do that. What do you make of this?" He asks you, pushing the hairnet closer to you.

You stare at the hairnet in shock, feeling your blood boil inside you.

Quick flashbacks of that night overwhelm you as you remember Regina. _Her demeanor. Her body language. What she had in her robe. What did she have in there?!_

Tears begin to well up in your eyes as you breathe heavily.

"I think I'm being framed," you insist on this and look into the officer's eyes, hoping he'll sense your sincerity.

"It has your DNA on it. Plus," he takes the hairnet and goes over it before promptly placing it back on the table, "it was on the floor in the study room. The room in which the fire had started."

You shake your head, not allowing his words to be true.

"That's impossible, how could I have left it in there? I was sleeping!" You repeat yourself, anger consuming you.

"Well, you'll have to stay over night before we come to any more conclusions. Let's hope for your sake you can get someone to bail you out."

The officer sighs and shakes his head before getting up from the table when a knock at the door breaks through the uncomfortable silence.

Another officer peers over and calls the man over. They share some words and then the officer behind the door leaves, closing the door again.

The officer in the room turns to you.

"Looks like your day just got a whole lot better."

~~~

You've exited the interrogation room and the officer directs you to the main entrance where you see your best friend Laney standing, her face automatically lighting up as soon as she sees you approaching.

You do the same and run towards her, and then finally attack her with a giant hug. Curly strands of her hair hit you in the face and yet you are unbothered by it.

"What the _hell _is going on? I've been worried sick, and to top it all off, when I called your phone earlier, freaking _SSA Aaron Hotchner _picks up and tells me you've been detained. You have a lot of explaining to do!" She tells you.

Many hours later and you're back in your apartment, sat upon your couch with a cup of hot chocolate and an even more steaming pile of angry Laney at your side, forcing you to tell her how you wound up in jail.

"... and then the cops arrived and that was it." You look her in the eyes, exhaustion preventing your body from doing anything else but to sulk.

"That.. is.. insane. Really. I'm just glad I could come and bail you out. Who knows what would have happened if you had to stay overnight in that dump!" She exclaims, her face full of horror and disgust.

You want to laugh but you can't. You stop to think about the events that played out tonight.

Bobby enters your mind and you panic, jumping a little in your seat.

"Bobby! What are we going to do? He's still stuck there, I'm assuming!" Your heart quickens in your chest and once again you feel utterly helpless.

Laney brings her arms out to comfort you.

"He didn't do anything. They'll figure that out sooner or later, I promise." She assures you, rubbing your back.

Just then, your phone rings from the counter in the kitchen.

Getting up and walking briskly to the ringing device, you pick it up and the screen shows the call is from Bobby.

"It's Bobby!" You screech.

Laney comes running over to you, excitedly hanging on to your every word and reaction.

"Bobby?"

"__?"_ Bobby's sweet voice fills your ear space and you want to cry tears of happiness.

"Are you okay? What's happening?"

"_Everything's okay, they're releasing me soon, I think. They don't have anything on me and they can't prove anything. Just that I was with you. They really suspect you, though."_

"I know and I think I'm being framed by Regina!"

"_What do you mean? Why would she want to frame you?"_

"She doesn't like me. She doesn't like that we were together on Love Island. Please, trust me on this, Bobby. Please."

Silence.

And then...

"_She had something in her robe that night."_

You feel yourself nodding and Laney's eyes widen.

"_I-I didn't think it was anything but.. but, she __was protective over it. Didn't want me seeing it. Why would she want to frame you, _?"_

"I just told you.. I think she's jealous!"

"_So she sets the place on fire? That's quite the accusation." _

Preparing your next sentence, you listen to Bobby as he continues speaking.

"_Listen, they had suspected I was accompanying you, the officers. They mentioned your hairnet, but, that's not all they mentioned."_

You grip the phone even tighter now, waiting for what he's about to say. The suspension is killing you.

"_They've found traces of DNA in the study room. Richard's and someone else's. They don't know who the other person is but they suspect it's you."_

Your heart stops and you immediately think of Regina.

"Could the other DNA be Regina's?" You suggest, your intuition ringing throughout your body like crazy.

"_Oh, please, _, you can't assume that."_

But you can. And you did.

You turn to Laney with a new feeling welling up from inside you. With complete certainty, you are sure of this now than you ever were.

"Regina set the fire."


End file.
